The Assassin Jacinth
by Jacinth
Summary: A vampire story. Jacinth was brought into the Assamite clan to bring back some humanity. But will that same humanity get him killed. POV. Rewritten from an earlier story of mine.
1. Intro to a Killer

Disclaimer: I don't own White Wolf. However, the poetry is mine (for better or worse).

A while back I created a story with the same title. Even though my reviews weren't bad, I felt I could do better. So I stopped posting on fanfiction.net and studied writing a little more. This is a revision of that story with lots more description and coherency. Tell me what you think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I see darkness, I see light

I see violence, I see might

But nothing can be done about man's plight.

Endless wastes of nothing. What's new? It's been days since the last town. That's the life I chose. Well, I didn't exactly choose it, more like she chose me. Her. She. Life anew. The embodiment of raw beauty. Untamed by civilization; as strong as a wolf, as lovely as a dove. White hair gleaming in the moonlight. Her wiry muscles flexing, making shadows dance across her body. I thought her for a crazy at first, still sorta do. But, she isn't totally insane, just a little lonely. As lonely as one without a soul can get. I love her so much. Yes, even after what she did to me I love her; I also despise, loathe and want to kill her. But, what's new. She just dropped out of the sky like an angel, a fallen angel. Kissing me deeply, then draining me of life. I'll always remember that kiss, the life it took and the life it gave. My new life. One of blood and night, darkness and power. Miera, Miera, Miera do you regret embracing me? Do you hate your childe? Well, too late now. Might as well find a place to stay, it's getting light out. 

Another day and I'll be in Dallas. Dal-las. Rolls off your tongue funny. Makes your tongue go one way then exactly the opposite halfway through. It's an all right place though, if you like cowboys. Run by the Ventrue. Now that I think about it, who don't they control, except maybe the Sabbat. The Sabbat sure are a funny group of people. Kill too much in my opinion, they like to cause pain. Not my style. I prefer quick, painless death. Doesn't matter though, too wild to ever be a real threat. Who's the prince of this city? Cowboy hat, jeans, boots is all I remember. Ummm...J... John, no that's not it. Joe-Bob, yah that's it. Ha, only in Texas would a prince have the name of Joe-Bob. Real showy guy from what I remember. No need to let him know that I'm here. It's not like I'm spending a lot of time there or anything. Enough to meet my Ventrue "friend" and be briefed on the job. What would those preppies do without us, the Assamites. The secret force behind the Jyhad. True I'm shunned and looked down upon by the clan, but that's the cost of humanity. Funny, I know, to hear an Assamite talk of humanity, but Miera wanted me just for that reason. To bring some humanity back into the clan. Hasn't worked really. If it wasn't for the fact that the Ventrue trust me so, I'd probably been killed, or even worse, forced into becoming a Caitiff. The Assamites think just cause they're from the "Holy Land" they're all high and mighty. Well, I've been an American citizen for 169 years. True, I've been in this state for 147 of it, but I'm still an American. 

Uhg, even the night clubs smell like livestock. Cows and leather mixing in with sweat and alcohol. People twirling and dancing to that hypnotic beat, having so much fun. I wonder how much fun they would have if they realized a cold blooded killer was watching them. That Ventrue better hurry. I've been here for an hour already and I don't like so many people around me at once. I'm starting to get paranoid. Plus I'm no Gangrel lap dog, you can't just say sit and fetch to me. Ohh, look who finally decided to show. 

"Sorry I'm late Jacinth." 

"Excuses I want not, what am I here to do?" He's trying to see if I'm angry or just annoyed. Good that he has proper respect for me and my talent.

"Something important to the survival of both our clans." He's become all Ventrue business, if there is any fear he's hiding it well.

"Funny that's what you said last time. It turned out to be a harmless Brujah neonate. If I had a conscious I'd still be struggling with it over that incident."

"No believe me this is important. Very important. Here take this." He hands me a surveillance photo. A well-dressed man is walking from a limo to an upper-class apartment building.

"Who's the man? He's not a mortal, is he? If you're wasting my time again I might have to join my clan in the tradition of diablerie." 

That shook him. Whenever I feel a Kindred is not paying attention all I have to do is utter diablerie. Something our clan is infamous for, the killing and drinking of a vampire's blood to improve our own. That is one reason I am trusted by the Ventrue. I have yet to succumb to that sin.

"N...no believe me this is important. That man is part of The Sabbat. He has been sending spies into Dallas to size us up. We don't like it; feel he's going to make his move soon. We want him taken out before then. Alright."

Funny how he is constantly saying we and us like the others in the Camiralla could go against the Ventrue. But all I say is " I understand."

Only two nights have passed since I arrived in Chicago. Already I'm perched against the night sky waiting for my target. The winds blowing softly telling me of the city around me. Dirt. Crime. Kindred. They're all in the air. My trench coat drawn close and my sword tight against my back. This is when I'm alive. No longer a vampire. Not a fallen one. Ironic isn't it. I connect to my former life through the act of murder. I wasn't even an assassin then, just a banker. I sometimes don't believe it? Me a banker. I laugh at it now. Strange how life, and unlife, can be. But I don't have time for philosophy now. I'm on a job. This one is going to be hard. This man is paranoid and has enough men to run a small army. But I've never messed up a job yet and hopefully never will. In my job failure is death. 

The trouble with these Sabbat is they're spontaneous. They won't leave their haven for a week, then leave and not return for a week. Sometimes they have parties for no reason. They'll never go far, not enough control and organization. But as always this kindred has a weak spot, as we all do. Ahhh, he has arrived. Dressed in a black suit and accompanied by a squad of bodyguards, none the less. Oh, he's not alone; a little sweetie is accompanying him. Looks like a kindred by the way she walks. Well, I won't kill her unless she decides to be meddlesome, or if I get hungry. No, shut up, no diablerie for me. Back to the task on hand. Still can't find his weak spot though. Hmmmmmm. There, the elevator's windows. They don't look barred. Let's go look.

A little breezy up here. Hey, I was right. This is regular glass. I don't see any alarms, so let's do this the easy way. I love the crunch of broken glass against my shoes. Up we go. Funny, since when does death take the elevator. 

__

Up the Reaper goes 

Everyone's death he knows

Up the Reaper goes.

Here we are top floor. Time to get serious. I can't hear him or the little sweetie. Hmmmmm. A light? Yes I can see it through the crack of the door. As silent as a whisper I'll creep. I'm to far along risk to getting caught. Ahhh, now I hear them, they're sharing blood. Sorry to cut your date short. 

There you are. Just concentrate on each other. My sword is ready for death. It feels good in my hands. The weight is reassuring. I see no reason to disturb him, let the last moments of his unlife be happy. 

"Shut up sweetie, he didn't even feel it." She's whimpering in the corner. More afraid I'm going to kill her too then she is sad over the loss of him. Next to us lays the decapitated head of the former Sabbat city leader. He's should be turning to dust sometime soon now. Oh, there it goes. No more you.

"What about me, are you going to kill me then drink my blood?" The infamy of my clan precedes me I see.

"Keep your mouth shut or you'll find out." This drives her into another uncontrolled whimper. She huddles in the corner, a defenseless Toreador from the look and smell of her.

I need to leave but I'm worried she'll call the guards as soon as I'm out of the room. I hate to kill unnecessarily, gives the Beast a little footing each time. Only days of meditation let's me reclaim my soul. Wait I can open the window and jump out before she has time to call for help. Sure it's a good-sized leap, but after all I'm a Vampire. 

Yep there they go pouring into the room. Better hurry. Time to get out of Sabbat territory and back to headquarters. I got a long journey ahead of me. These idiots chasing me isn't going to make it easier. I wonder if they'll follow me into Lupine territory. Probably not, pansies.

I hate these woods, to many of them out here. I can smell them. Luckily those Sabbats stopped following me, after all only a crazy would enter these woods. Those Lupine are getting closer, their scent is stronger than before. There and there, shadows dancing. Man, I am in trouble. I don't think they they're here to talk.

AARRRGGG, it feels good to take off some wolfie head. Come and get me. I can feel your anger radiating off you, waves of it enveloping me, making me hungry. Come get the big, bad vampie. Come get me fellow creatures of the night. I can only catch glimpses of them as they run through the trees. They're afraid to come get me, I'm more dangerous than they thought. I'll just sit here upon this hill until they leave or the sun comes up. I sure hope they leave first.

Only an hour before dawn. That leaves me precious little time to get to a haven. Miera I wish I had your sword next to me; I need it. Well, whether or not they're still down there I don't care. Here we go.


	2. Back at HQ

I see darkness, I see light

I see violence, I see might

But nothing can be done about man's plight.

"Jacinth, Jacinth, Jacinth, What were you doing?" Miera's eyes glance at my wounds. Trademark werewolf cuts and bites. She instantly knows what happened. It doesn't stop my remark.

"What no hello, where'd you get those gashes? Are you all right? Anything I can do?"

"Your job with the Sabbat was less than satisfactory." Her voice is a cold as ice, no emotions at all. A born and bred killer.

"He's dead what else do you want?" That probably wasn't the best thing for me to say.

Miera gives me one of those looks that she uses to tell me to stop acting stupid. I can't help it; I'm not in the greatest of moods. I just escaped Sabbat death packs, werewolves, and my first sunrise in 147 years. The episode with the werewolves was closer than I would have liked. My left arm is all but useless because of the foot long gash running across my shoulder, it's going to take more than a little blood to fix. The last thing I need is my own sire yelling at me. Anyways, time for some rest before the Assamite council tears apart my job in Chicago.

"Jacinth, step into the light." 

I walk slowly out of the shadows in a circle of artificial light. In the pitch black shadows surrounding me sits silent watchers, Miera was probably in there someplace. In front of me, with their faces mostly concealed by the dark, sit seven elders of amazing power. Just let me say there aren't many things I fear, mortal or not. They all can die, most rather easily by my sword at that. But these seven elders just scare me. Their wrinkled old faces are studying my every move. At least one using Aura Perception on me. They'll sense fear I can already tell you, even without a discipline. These seven vampires have the power to turn the entire Assamite clan against me. Not a pretty thought. 

"What happened?" A short rather weak looking Elder in the middle addresses me. He might look harmless but he would probably tear me apart without breaking a sweat.

I went on to relate my entire experience to the council. From the meeting in Dallas to the trip through the woods. As I finish speaking there isn't a sound. Finally the short one speaks, breaking the fearful silence.

"We have thought over your story and come to the conclusion that you did your best neonate, however pitiful that might be. You are dismissed young one. However, next time you shouldn't have to run, they weren't even supposed to know the clan responsible." We both know I'm no neonate but I don't think right now is a good time to argue.

Walking out of the hall I wonder if I got off easy because they accepted my story or because Miera talked to them. Miera. Miera. Miera. You may scoff at me but you protect your childe. I am thankful for it. 

"So your not dead. Too bad." Miera steps out of the shadows coming closer than I would have liked.

"Though I could have had a worse childe." She reaches up with blinding speed and slaps me straight across my face. The sting of it clung to my face the rest of the night.

"Don't mess up next time. I had to talk the council into not killing you. Next time I won't." Her eyes are liquid fire, burning holes into my head. Everyone just wants me dead today don't they. She turns and walks away leaving me some time to rest. But before I can rest I need some blood to fix my arm. Maybe even more than the blood I need a hunt.

The smell of the night is in my face, heightening my senses tenfold. Istanbul is such a hospitable place for a vampire. Houses scrunched together, millions of people to feed on. Dark alleys in which to inspire fear, for a good hunt fear is required. It is the seasoning, without it Blood would be bland. Sure I don't kill my food, but I like to make them think so. Tonight I definitely needed the hunt; the ecstasy of it will dull my pain.


	3. Next Mission

I see darkness, I see light

I see violence, I see might

But nothing can be done about man's plight.

It's good to be back in the U.S. I missed the sub-conscious stink of it all, the people rushing to and fro desperate to get ahead. It's been nearly a month since my Chicago job and I've been waiting the whole time for a mission. Finally, after all the boredom, I got one. It has been stated that I need to counteract the advantage the Camarilla has because of my last job. My target is a Ventrue stronghold in Jacksonville, Florida. My elders are sending me on this suicide mission to teach me a lesson, only a few expect me to come back and I really don't know if Miera is one of them. My job in theory is simple. I have to plant several bricks of C4 in the middle of an old mansion in the pricey part of town. Apparently a Ventrue upper-class member owns it. To further teach me a lesson if I'm identified by anyone and they live, the Ventrue won't do business with me anymore. Thus ending my usefulness to the elders. It isn't going to be a fun job. At least I have several days to plan and wait for my opportunity.

"How much?" The stink around me is overwhelming. I can't tell if it's the sewer or the pitiful excuse of a vampire in front of me.

"Information like this isn't cheap." The sniveling hoard of dead flesh and blood snarled at me, not liking my tone. His white, tumor covered skin jiggles as he talks.

"Shut your mouth rat and tell me." This Nosferatu might be the best place for information but does he smell, but we all do I guess. We're all just corpses after all.

He bares his yellow teeth; a slight smile appeared on his lips. "Blood of a beautiful virgin, human blood." A low cackle emits from his cracked lips.

"There aren't many of those left." 

"Jackal, they're out there just hunt." He points upwards, indicating the city through the cement ceiling.

It gets worse every night. Maybe those were beasts are right, we're going to self-destruct soon. But wouldn't that be nice? Ahh, there isn't time for philosophy, where am I going to find a beautiful human that's still a virgin? Can't stand those ugly rats. They need to accept that they're just rats and not try to be beautiful; I'm a lion and I play my part. 

The blood of a beautiful virgin is a rare commodity in our world. Well, he didn't give an age requirement so I know what to do. Since only little ones are still pure I'll some blood from one of them. I'm glad I have no conscience. 

"Here, rat, your blood." I toss him a glass vial. It contains the blood of a beautiful, albeit young, virgin girl. He eyes greedily before stuffing it his pocket for later.

"Thank you Jackal, here's what you wanted." He in turn tosses me some architectural plans. Hmmmm. A floor plan of the mansion, just what I was looking for. I smile at him and he disappears into the shadows. I set my mind to getting out of this rotten sewer.


End file.
